


[Podfic of]  Mother Is the Name for God

by knight_tracer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Leia dreams of a beautiful woman with long curly hair. Sometimes, she's smiling brightly, and sometimes, she's sad, but Leia knows, deep in her heart, that this is her birth mother, and that she loves Leia very much.





	[Podfic of]  Mother Is the Name for God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mother Is the Name for God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882341) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Cover art by akamine_chan

Podfic Length: 12:01  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mother%20Is%20the%20Name%20for%20God.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mother%20Is%20the%20Name%20for%20God.m4b)

  



End file.
